Piano
by EndlessInspiration
Summary: Part of The Life and Times of Elijah Hummel-Anderson series. / Kurt is doing his usual housework when he hears voices from another room. Following the sound, he is met by the sight of Blaine and their son, singing together. Cute, klaine family fluff


**This is part of a series I'm doing on Scarves and Coffee. It's in the same verse as my story Bullies, which you don't have to read first but I encourage you to do so. **

**Enjoy the family fluff! :D**

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he peered into his son's room, noticing the array of dirt-stained jeans and crumpled shirts that littered the floor. He felt his heart almost ache at his own sons disregard for fashion but brushed it off, remembering that Elijah was still young and had plenty of time to learn.<p>

He walked into the room briskly, picking up the dirty laundry and placing it into the basket in his arms, ready to start a load. Kurt could almost laugh, thinking at how housewife he was acting, considering he was very much a man. He was just about to go down to the washing machines with the newly filled basket when he heard his sons light laugh tinkling a few rooms away, mixed with Blaine's own distinct, deep chuckle.

Kurt perked up in interest, wondering just what his two favorite boys might be up to. He placed the basket on the ground and followed the noise down the hallway, hearing the giggles being punctuated with the sounds of piano keys and his husbands singing voice.

"_Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones..._"

"_And I will try..._" Kurt was surprised to hear the next line sung by his sons own high pitched but steady voice. "_…to fix you_."

"There you go." He heard Blaine's encouragement and Kurt knew exactly where they were now, peeking into the music room. Blaine had insisted they buy a three bedroom house when they were shopping for a family home, so they would have a room to keep their music, piano and Blaine's guitar. Kurt realized how great a decision it was as he looked into the room, seeing Blaine and Elijah with their backs to Kurt as they sat at the piano bench. Kurt could see Elijah's hands under Blaine's as Blaine played the keys, and Elijah would smile and laugh. Kurt smiled at the sight, feeling his heart swell. Oh, how he loved his family.

"Dad, can we play a different song?" He heard Elijah ask. Blaine, whose back was still to Kurt, shrugged.

"Sure. What do you want to sing?"

"The song daddy always sings." Elijah said, and Kurt smiled, knowing which of his two fathers he was talking about. Blaine chuckled, ruffling Elijah's messy black curls, so much like Blaine's own.

"Your daddy sings a lot of songs, Eli." Blaine said. Kurt could almost hear the smile in his voice. "Which one?"

"You know..." Elijah trialed off, and Kurt heard him singing. "_You, make me, feel like I'm living the..."_

"_Teenage, dream,_" Blaine joined in, him and Elijah both singing as Blaine began to play. Hearing the two of them play that song together, the very song that inspired in Kurt a feeling of hope and joy back in his high school days, made his heart almost burst. He though of how that was him and Blaine's song; the song that Kurt listened to on repeat for months after they met, the song that had him thinking beyond his teenage dreams and into a future with Blaine, and how that future came true. He thought of how he and Blaine had danced to a rewritten, slower version of that song on their wedding day, and all the promises that had come true since then. Kurt found himself wiping tears as he kept listening, hearing his boys sing his favorite song.

"_Let you put your hands on me, in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight…."_

Kurt had realized the song was over. He was so lost in his memories; he only caught the ending, listening to his husband and his son finish beautifully. He began to clap from the doorway, smiling broadly. He knew his eyes still looked a bit teary but found he didn't care when Blaine and Elijah turned around, Elijah smiling excitedly. He was always such a big ball of energy, just like his Dad.

"Daddy!" Elijah exclaimed, clambering off the piano bench and running at Kurt, hugging him around his legs. "Daddy did you hear our song? Dad was teaching me how to play kind of, and we got to sing!"

"I heard you Elijah." Kurt smiled when he scooped down to hug his son tightly. "It was beautiful."

Kurt peered over his sons shoulder to look at Blaine, who was watching them with that awed and completely love filled look Kurt only ever saw him give once in a while. It happened on special occasions: when they held Elijah for the first time, on their 10th wedding anniversary, or sometimes during random displays of love for their child. Kurt loved seeing Blaine give that look and smiled at his husband, who happily smiled back.

"Do you think one day I'll be as good as dad?" Elijah asked as he pulled away, running a hand through his curls which were slightly falling into his eyes. "At playing the piano, I mean?"

"You'll be even better." Blaine said from behind him, Elijah turning and smiling. "You'll be amazing at whatever you want to be."

"I don't know what I want to be yet..." Elijah said thoughtfully, his face screwing up in concentration. The look was so adorable; Kurt fought the urge to just hug the life out of his son.

"Well, I know what I want you to be." Blaine said, mock yawning as he looked at his watch. "In bed! Goodness, its already 9:30. You should have been in bed a long time ago."

"I'm not that tired..." Elijah tried to defend himself, but Kurt noticed him rubbing his eyes and fighting back a yawn. Kurt smiled.

"Come on Elijah, you can play piano again with dad in the morning."

"Promise?" Elijah said, looking up at Blaine. Blaine nodded.

"I promise. Now, lets get you to bed."

'We can actually walk to you bed now that I've cleared the sea of laundry from you floor." Kurt scolded teasing, Elijah offering a guilty smile. "Elijah, you know to put dirty clothes in the laundry bin."

"But tossing them on the floor is so much easier..." Elijah mumbled, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he walked out of the music room with his parents. Kurt and Blaine shared loving smiles behind his back, linking hands.

* * *

><p><strong>You can expect more of these soon. I love writing about Elijah. (:<strong>

**Reviews would be great! :D**


End file.
